Eric Olafson, First Journeys 03b
First Journeys Chapter 03 b Chapter 3: Orphan Continuation... It’s the worst place there is, it is pure hell and I ran away three times. It isn’t easy to get away. They have security like a State Pen and if I am sent back now I go to the inside on Slammer Moon . No chance of escape there.” “Seems you caught the short end of the stick. If you want you could go to Nilfeheim at our place and go to school there. It’s not a very sophisticated planet but it is quiet and boring for the most time.” “I can’t simply travel, Mister even if I wanted to. Mother Moore is my legal guardian and one of them needs to sign my travel permission and release forms and all that.” “Is there more than one mother?” “It is a company they operate these orphanages on many planets and locations in the Union, and they get paid per orphan they house, school and educate. The more complicated a kid seems to be, the more money they get. Therefore they make sure every second child is complicated. The real bad cases are sent to a moon not far from here called the Slammer. No one escaped ever as far as I know and the kids only leave when they are legal adults and after extensive Psycho Surgery. After that they never complain, or tell about the real conditions and always praise Mother Moore’s as the next best thing to paradise. There are no controls, no authorities checking on it unless someone complains. Who complains for an orphan? We are by definition alone.” The more she told about this unfair situation the more I felt angry and while a voice in me warned me to let it go and make my way to Arsenal as planned. I leaned forward and said to her. “You are not alone no more. Let us find a way to get the authorities involved. This is the Union and you have rights.” --””-- She finally gave up eating and pushed the plate away. “That feels so good, to be full and all. I got enough food in the bag so they will be nice to me at the nest, even though Benjamin has been arrested and most likely will be sent to Dust Camp.” “What is the nest?” She looked around as to make sure no one listened in. “No outsider is allowed to know where it is.” “I didn’t ask where it is but what it is.” “It’s our hideout, us the Port Roaches that is. The Roaches found a neat spot at sub level nine, behind the Space ports Enviro tanks. The tunneling robots digging the shaft for the water and supply pipes brushed a natural cave. It’s not big but it is all ours. Much better place than the Short Rats or the Filth Flies have. It is dry and warm. Outside nothing is ever dry.” I didn’t tell her that she told me where her hideout was after all and said. “It rains a lot?” “It hasn’t stopped raining in this area for the last 100,000 years or more. This spaceport is located on the East wall of the Twilight River canyon. The river is about 3000 meters below us. The town Dusk is on the West wall, connected via the famous transparent vertigo bridge. I can show you if you like I know my way around.” “Alright, I think I stay a day or two on Twilight and take a different bus. I want to see if we can’t do something about your situation.” Her suspicious facial expression came back. “Not that there is anything you can do, I am a Bottom no one wants to deal with us, but I sure like to know why you would want to get involved?” I shrugged. “There is always something you can do and I simply can’t help myself getting involved when I notice something unfair and your situation is so far the most unfair I came across.” “You said that about the ladies bag too, the unfair thing.” “It’s one of my two big problems that keep getting me in trouble.” I got up, “Let’s pay the tavern keeper and then I need to get me a hotel or something and buy me some other clothing. I also want to find a Union Post office. I think I am sending Mördaren home and get me something else. I would never forgive myself if I lost it.” “Mördaren?” “My sword’s name.” “You are weirder than I thought. I did hear of pets but naming a sword?” “It’s a Nilfeheim thing.” I paid the bill and the lady said to the girl. “You can come back now and will be welcome.” On our way out I said. “You won’t be welcome if she notices her golden cat thing missing you stole from the counter. I buy you one if you want one.” He eyes darkened. “I don’t want one but it might bring a few credits from Lucas, he buys stuff from us and sells it on the Xchange Net.” I went back in and paid the lady for the missing statue, and when I l came back out, the girl was gone. Maybe it was better that way. I should not get involved anyway and who knows what the entire story was, maybe she was a hardened criminal. She sure was stealing everything in sight. In a clothing store I looked over the offerings and found the male section measly and drab compared to the two floors dedicated to female clothing. I resisted the urge. I purchased a pair of pants, the salesman said was a 3000 years classic. he called them jeans. I added a deep red shirt. I was an Olafson after all. The salesman, a insectoid Klack wiggled his feelers and showed me to a rack in the back of the store. “You might be interested in those, Sir. Leather jackets made of genuine Nilfeheim leather. I noticed your cape and pants and never seen a finer quality.” The leather jackets were of Fangsnapper leather alright, but cut differently than any jacket or coat I had seen before. “Sir, there must be a mistake. That jacket here has a price tag of over 2000 credits.” “Sir, this is no mistake, we are able to offer them at these bargain prices because we are still in the same region as the planet this leather comes from. You might be lucky to find one of these in a luxury boutique on Pluribus for 10 to 15, ooo creds. The Tyranno Fin leather coat you have is a magnificent piece and could easily fetch 50- 60,000.” “Odin’s beard. I am from Nilfeheim. I had no idea our leather is that expensive.” I did end up with one of the leather jackets and wondered if the leather had been tanned in our tanneries. I did like the so called -Terran-All -Terrain Boots - he recommended. These boots had adaptive soles and were akin to the feet of a Terran Gecko, so the Klack explained and would automatically adapt to any surface. They were very compfortable. I went and put my old clothing and the sword in a big box and paid the Union Postal service to deliver it to my sister for safe keeping. I felt already very different without fur coat, vest or the leather trousers I was so accustomed to. and I decided I liked leather better than jeans. Everything I wore now felt lighter, much lighter and I wasn’t sure I would keep dressing like this. Well at least I looked like a real Off-Worlder now. I also purchased a more advanced PDD, one with GalNet connection. The model I bought it was over eight thousand credits. All in all I must have spent over ten thousand credits and yet the readout of my credit strip had not really changed. As I left the PDD store the girl stood outside, her bag looked empty and she said. “I just went and shared the food with the others in the nest. They could not believe what I told them. So here I am. Your Twilight tour guide. If I charge you 20 Credits for this service would you say no?” “Why don’t we make another deal? We get you cleaned up and I get you some decent clothing and when you are all clean I give you twenty credits and a tip.” “You pay me for that?” “Sure will.” I took the PDD and said. “Greylines Passenger Relations of coach 554 on Twilight. I like to make changes to my travel arrangements.” “One moment please, connecting.” “Greylines Passenger Relations. Please transmit your ticket blip.” I did. “Olafson, Eric. Boarded on Nilfeheim with final destination Arsenal Gate?” “Correct” “What can I do for you?” “I like to stay a little on Twilight and take a later bus” “No problem. Your ticket is a Union traveler Pass and it is good for one year and on all connections to Arsenal Gate, regardless the routes or detours you take. Do you have luggage aboard?” “No.” “Then all is set you may take any later or different bus at any time you choose. Thank you for choosing Greylines and have a nice day.” The girl eyed my new gadget. “That’s a SII – Prodat 9 is it not?” “I think so, I just bought it. My old one was not GalNet enabled. Don’t steal it. It was quite expensive.” “I know I could get 100 Credits for it from Lucas.” “I think your Lucas keeps a hefty profit for himself then. This thing just cost me 8000 and its brand new. Even if he gets half for it, you should get more than 100 credits for it.” She blinked.” You just spend 8000 credits, just like that?” “More or less. Money wasn’t really my thing when I grew up So are we still on or keep standing around?” “There is a scrub and soak on Level 9 for Dust Miners. I could shower there.” Her face did not look happy as she said it. “You don’t want to get clean?” “Yes I don’t mind being clean, but water isn’t free up here and it’s a long way to the river. There are only Dust Miners and rough men at the Scrub and soak...” “It was your suggestion. I was thinking about a Hotel room with a private bath.” Her face lit up. “A real Hotel with one bed per room?” “Do they have unreal hotels too?” “There are Bunk Houses, Hostels, Sleep halls, Hour Hotels, Portels, Bed and Breakfasts, one, two, three, four and five star Hotels and there is even one Ultra Lux in the City.” I sighed, “Off- World, is really more complicated than I imagined” I waved ahead “Go alead the way and pick one. We have two hotels on Nilfeheim and I never been in one.” “How much do you want to spend?” I shrugged. “Is there one with a nice view perhaps of the outside or something?” Exa’s eyes sparkled. “Well there is no better view than from the Bridge Hotel.” “That’s the one Girl. Lead the way.” She led me to a bank of Inter Port Transports and we entered a transport bullet cabin, she keyed in a destination and the bullet was shoved into the main tube second later we emerged in a transparent tube attached to the canyon wall and at the underside of the space port. I could now see the entire port was hanging two thirds over the cliff of a mind blowing canyon. On the other side was a City with sky scrapers built the same way hanging over the cliff. Port and city were connected via fragile looking bridge. But taking the size of the city and the space port complex into account the bridge must have been gigantic. I said to her.”Say didn’t you want to stay somewhere on that bridge or is there another bridge hotel or something?” “I am sorry Eric, but the others said I must do that or they kill me.” She touched my hand with something and I felt my legs give away and slide along the wall to the floor. She looked sad. “Sorry Eric. I had no choice. You will be gone tomorrow and I am still with the Port Roaches.” I passed out. My last coherent thought was how stupid I had been once again. GalNet Entry After the last great war between the Big Four ( Union, Shiss, Nul and the Galactic Council lead by the Kermac) and during the armistice conference it was decided that all space not Territory of either of these species was declared Unrestricted Space, and buffer zones between these galactic super powers, it was called Free Space. Several space faring civilizations such as the Kartanian, the Velox, the Armosia and the elusive Togar declared their space Free Space during the same Armistice conference. The main article of that contract prohibits any of the Big Four to operate fleets, armed ships or trespass into free space. (Private ships and civilians are not included in this contract) Each of the Big four and the so called Neutrals watching very closely that the others do not violate Free space. Free Space is now a heaven for pirates, the lawless element of all Civilizations and the most famous of all the lawless places is Sin 4. For almost 500 years since the end of the last war by armistice, the 4th planet of the Sin system is synonymous with crime of every possible shade and flavor and every vice, every drug and everything illegal anywhere else can be found here. Crime Syndicates operate openly with offices. Sin 4 is relative close to Nul, Union and Kermac space as well as within reach of Kartanian and Togar and also a Trade hub for the little trade that is going on between those sides. Sin 4 is the only Non-Union planet connected to GalNet. (SII operates a Call Center and a Bank on Sin 4). Anything can be purchased or sold on Sin 4. Including sentient beings, generally known as Slaves. Sin 4 has two continents and 14 major islands. The entire northern Continent is one big city. Build without any regulations. All 14 islands are occupied. Twelve belong to the twelve major crime syndicate families running the planet. Number Thirteen is known as Trash Island and the fourteenth island features one of the main temples of the Sojonit Sect. Union Travelers are urged to avoid Frees space and Sin 4 as the space is Pirate infested and there is a good chance one does not leave Sin 4. There are four levels of Society known to exist on Sin 4. The Echelon or the top level consists of the Crime Lords, their Sub bosses and Lieutenants. The Beston are the rich who pay horrendous sums for their safety and operate the high end businesses on Sin 4 that are not directly owned by the Syndicates. The Averas are the workers, employees, enforcers and all those who hold a job either with Beston Companies or with the Crime Syndicate. The Lows are the unskilled laborers, the little street vendors and the street gangs. Finally there are the Skath, the lowest day laborers, old whores, escaped slaves, the homeless and the sick. Interlude 3: Sin 4 Shea sat in one of the frilly white gazebos that dotted the beautiful landscaped park like garden that surrounded the Sojonit Temple on Sojonit Island. It was a beautiful sunny day. On her lap the Book of Sojo, in it the secret history and many but not all secrets of her order. She was dressed like all Sojonit Sisters that ventured outside the Inner temple. A pink bra and over it a sheer bolero style jacket with long fluttering sleeves. She had opted for the pink mini skirt and the thigh high pink heeled boots. She also could have worn the Bikini bottom with the harem style veil pants over it. Her face was hidden behind a flesh colored face semi rigid mask that resembled a beautiful woman’s face with an open mouth, and her real hair underneath a shoulder long wig in page cut also in pink. The Sojonites were considered the most expensive prostitutes in the Galaxy. They worshiped Sojo the Goddess, spirit of universal love and sexual pleasures. The Order of the Sojonit so legend had it, already existed when the Seenians ruled the Galaxy over a Million years ago and the truth was not so far off. As the Sojonit Order was founded by a group of Seenians and Saresii women, near the end of a terrible war against the Dark Ones. The Seenians a highly advanced civilization once ruled over much of the galaxy in a glorious age of peace, cultural and technological advances. Then dark force of great evil and great power rose, remembered today only as the shadowy Dark Ones waged war against the Seenians. No weapon, none of their psionic powers, not even the Narth were able to stop these Dark Ones in their relentless pursuit of death and destruction. The Narth retreated and their entire Star System simply vanished. The Saresii back then a vibrant and warrior like species also gifted with vast psionic abilities, allied themselves with the Seenians paid a horrible price. All of their many colonies were destroyed or contact lost. Only by isolating Sares prime and cutting of all contacts to colonies and space itself they managed to hide their homesystem from the relentless, unstoppable hordes of the enemy. The Seenians were utterly destroyed, and even their real name forgotten. The Saresii, once a highly advanced civilization reduced to a hungry, resourceless society blamed male aggressiveness and arrogance for this cathastropic defeat. Space exploration was completley prohibited any remaing space faring technology destroyed. Isolation so they argued saved them from the same fate as the Seenians, so they raised the aspect of isolation to the core philosophy of their society and remained confined to the worlds of Sares One for over half a million standard years. They also rejected masculine expressions, cultural contribution and male leadership. Just before the end of that war, a small group of Seenians and Saresii women left on a quest to find an alternative way to figh and acording to Sojo lore they found a mythical world, and met the goddess Sojo who taught them that love and the art of sexual pleasures was an alternate way to conquer evil and the Dark Ones.But the sacred religious text also told of a great sacrifice that was made. Of a long period of learning and absorbing. Thousands of years passed in the universe. Seenians vanished and the Saresii isolated, the women that left on their guest had become the High saints of the Sojonit Order. Knowing the secrets to induce the ultimate carnal pleasures to any living sentient species in the universe. A fully trained Sojonit Sister knowing all the orders secrets, so the legend claimed could not only bring unsurpassed sexual pleasures, but also easily control and kill being that way. Regardless if that being was humanoid non human, male or female. The History of the Sojonit changed little over the millennia but their order and their reputation grew. Known to many space travelling societies near and far. To worship Sojo treasures had to be collected in her name and so it came that the Sojonit travel the Galaxy offering their skills to the richest customers who gladly pay the highest sums in any valuable trade unit for a time of pleasure with a Sojonit. The Sojonit all appeared human female, dressed and looked, thanks to their masks alike so no one would fall in love with a particular one. But even the huge non humanoid Boloth, the four armed giant Petharians were eager customers and only recalled their wildest phanatasies fullfilled with the most perfect partner of their dreams. Shea looked up from her book and remembered how she came to this island. Ten or eleven years ago. then she was only five or maybe six years old, her mother a Skath, living in a trash bag plastic tent in the Slums outside the City of Sin 4. She remembered her mother to be almost as thin as a Stick, the true natives of this world. Shea did not know how her mother ended up in the slums or if she herself was the daughter of a Skath. Skath had no rights, no future and struggled daily to stay alive, by begging, stealing, scavenging and competing against the vermin brought here from a thousand worlds, for morsels of anything consumable. Skath had no quarrels eating each other if they had a chance. If it was digestible it was food. The source meant nothing. When the most basic struggle for sustenace became the only way of life. Morals, ethics, believes meant nothing. One night her mother said she would not survive another day and told her daughter to take the little boat she had stolen and head to the Sojonit Island. She told her if she could make it she had a chance to escape certain death. Shea remembered vividly as her mother, thin as a skeleton, filthy with only a few tufts of hair mother collapse from some disease or illness right there on the shore, after she had shoved the make shift boat with her crying and begging daugher of shore. She wanted to return and wanted to return, to rush to her mothers side, but the packing crate, turned into a little boat, was caught by the ocean bound stream of stinking sewage waters. Helpless she watched as six legged Heghoor scavengers ravaged her mothers fallen body and tore her to bloody bits, fighting among each other for every last morsel of flesh. fell over her mother’s body. She drifted crying, hungry and thirsty for many hours, the immense contient spanning dirty city becoming more distant. the thirty eight kilometers in tears, weak of hunger and thirst but almost made it, when an armed flier most likely just for fun and target practice opened fire on her boat that was nothing more than a plastic covered cardboard box and shot her through the leg as she jumped in the water. She held on to something floating, not remembering what it was and she could not recall how she managed to cover the thirty miles to the Sojonoit island, but the Sojos that found her more dead than alive, among th rugged and sharp edged boulders that lined the south shore of the island. Mother Superior herself was one of those present and she allowed her to be taken inside the temple and to be cared for. Shea was told that it was not certain she would survive. She had been here on the Sojonit Island ever since. Mother Superior was very kind to her and she was taught much of the techniques and the secret knowledge, but Shea and none of the other novices that were accepted to become Sojo sisters did not know how the human looking Sojonit Sisters could service a four meter Petharian or an Ult. This knowledge was reserved for sisters who came of age and advanced to the next circle of training. Many girls and women applied and only very few were selected and fewer made it to the next circle. She noticed someone coming and turned her head to see past her pink hair who was approaching the frilly white gazebo, partially overgrown with the sweet smelling flowers of the Climber shilas, a soft mauve colored flower said to be brought here from the secret world and home of the goddess Soja herself. It was the Mother Superior herself. She was the only one who did not wear pink but deep red, her clothing was not as transparent as the others and the mouth of her mask was closed. Shea got up from the bench and immediately knelt down as it was proper. Shea had received her mask only a year ago and with it she received her Sojo name and was no longer called Shea. When she wore the face cover she was only known as Wetmouth. When she looked up inside the eye slits of her mask she could, by looking at eye switches activate several technical and very advanced features of her mask. One such feature sent data directly before her retina. Her mask instantly recognized any other genuine Sojo mask and tell her the sister name of the person she looked at. She also could activate a force field; fill the soft pliable mask lips with poison for a last and final kiss. Or release tiny crystal needle projectiles. Utterly and instantaneously lethal to almost all known life. The readout placed on her retina told her immediately that this was the genuine Mother Superior. Mother superior motioned to her.”Please return to be seated my child. I have to talk to you and I think this is a good place to do that.” The red dressed woman sat down while Wetmouth returned to her seat waiting what this was all about. Mother superior began. “Wetmouth, you have been gifted with a very bright mind. While we lack the proper measuring and testing tools I am sure your IQ exceeds that of 99 percent of the galaxies sentient population.” Wetmouth said.” I am humbled by your assessment Mother Superior, but if my self analysis is correct I do not exceed an IQ of 400.” “Child.” the woman laughed behind her mask,”Genius IQ is generally considered to begin around 140 on some scales but the most accurate scale to measure these things is of Saresii origin and a person achieving a score of 180 is considered a genius. You have ability to independently arrive at and understand concepts that would normally have to be taught by another person. That is the very definition of being a genius, girl.” The woman padded Wetmouth’s knee. “You are not destined to be a working Sojonit. You must explore and use your real gift. I will therefore grant you the right to wear the Veil of abstinence and then I must send you away. I want you to reach Union Space and apply for Union citizenship at the first planet you reach. Only there can you fully develop your gift. They will recognize you very fast for what you are and they have the most wonderful universities, the Science Corps and schools with access to libraries and knowledge.” Wetmouth knew about the Veil of Abstinence it was very rarely given to sisters who received special tasks where the traditional tasks of a Sojo interfered. While she understood the reason for Mother Superiors motives. However on an emotional level she was afraid to leave. This was the only home she ever knew. However every Sojo accepted will and the word of Mother Superior without questioning and said. “I will obey your command and ruling.” The woman left her hand on her knee. “Wetmouth, I know it will be a very hard way, but this world can offer you no future and it would be a sin against nature and the Spirit of the Goddess to waste such incredible intellect. I can not accept you to the next circle of knowledge, without guilt. Now heed my command, my dear. It is for the best.” --””-- It had been a long journey and Wetmouth was at the end of her resources and felt utterly alone. She had reached the Space port of Checkpoint 96; she had arrived on an old surplus Leyland space bus, operated by a non union company from Netlor twelve days ago. Her journey was everything but easy. The travel arrangements Mother Superior made failed because the ship master she hired was attacked by pirates, but managed to limb to a planted called Alvor’s cove. Instead of delivering her to the Union outpost. Men chased her, wanted her because she was a Sojonit. To them the veil of abstinence meant nothing and she had been raped brutally on Alvor’s Cove. She managed to flee as the men fought each other and stowed away on a water freighter bound to Netlor. With her last Iridium chips, she managed to buy a passage on a pilgrim transport, taking Union worshippers from Netlor back to Checkpoint 98, the first Union space access point. A horny pilgrim aboard the transport almost raped her again, tore her last set of clothing. She was saved by the pilgrims wife discovering what he was about to do. She beat him but did not spare her either with blows and kicks. She had nothing left. The credit strip Mother Superior had given her, had been stolen along with her bag and belongings on Alvor’sCove, she had not a single credit or Iridium coin. left. She had checked with an Info Bot. There was no Sojo temple on Checkpoint 96. Her luggage had been stolen and she was dirty, hungry and alone. The Union Guard had scanned her DNA and the system told him she was human female and according to her cell map too young apply for citizen ship without a legal guardian. He could offer her a place in an orphanage, but she would have to shed her Sojonit identity. She lied to them and told them she was visiting an aunt and they told her the aunt would have to call and verify her CITI for a sponsored trip. She found out that even if she still hade all her money she could not purchase a Space bus ticket without a CITI or being old enough to apply for a visitors permit. Mother superior was right, the Union was a shiny world but it was full of regulations and cold. She sat down, on a bench and despite her intellect she felt lost and she did not have enough data or knowledge to analyze the situation. She didn’t realize it at first but she was crying behind her mask. A very tall man dressed all in black and wearing black tinted lenses held to aframe things before his eyes, stopped and sat next to her, his voice was rich and deep and he said. “I could not help but notice you crying. Is everything alright?” “Please Mister. I am wearing the Veil of Abstinence, I cannot service you.” “Sorry to have you disturbed then. I was not looking for service by the way, I am happily married and do not need such services anyway. I just heard your sob and wondered if I could perhaps help in some way.” She looked up.” It would be highly logical to accept help in the situation I am in but experience of the behavior of men and their reaction towards a Sojonit conflicts with this initial logical assessment.” He chuckled. “Young lady you are not talking like I would have a Sojonit expected to talk, but I understood what you said nevertheless and I can add some input to your situation analysis. I promise I will not hurt you. I promise I will not touch you in any way. Furthermore since your initial statement suggested that you do need help and give the possibility that I am able to render potential assistance potential. Thus a situation analysis with these new parameters might move you in telling me the reason for your initial logical assessment.” She raised an eyebrow behind her mask. The stranger was quite able to express himself and she said. “I am lost and stranded and do not know how to achieve my appointed task of becoming a Union citizen.” Now she noticed two men and a very professional looking woman, all trying to look inconspicuous, but their focus was clearly the tall stranger. The men looked perfectly civilian but still something was odd and dangerous about them. “Sir, I might not be the only one with problems here. There are three individuals approximately seven meters from here and their behavior pattern suggests they are focused on you and I believe with a reasonable high probability that they are armed.” “Very astude observation young lady, these two gentlemen are associates of mine and the woman is my executive assistant Yvonne. My name is Rex by the way. Would it be acceptable if I invite you to a cup of coffee or something and you tell me more about your troubles? I believe with a reasonable high probability that I can help you and I want to assure you I will not ask for anything in return, neither any service nor any information you are not willing to give.” “I have little options left and a hot beverage would be most welcome. I am Wetmouth.” “Do you trust me enough to walk over with me to that coffee shop or I can have the coffee brought here if you prefer.” Wetmouth relaxed a little. The man seemed no threat and was very friendly. His voice had a deep, with very self assured quality of authority and she believed him. “I do not think they deliver coffee over here, Sir. I think we need to go over there.” “I am sure they make an exception for us.” He smiled at her and waved his hand and the woman Yvonne managed to walk with grace, fast and silent on high heeled pumps. A feat of perfect body control, Wetmouth was impressed. “Yvonne I would like to get some coffee for my bench sharing associate and myself a menu from that coffee shop over there.” “Right away, Rex.” Wetmouth was quite stunned when two waiters came running only moments later, the woman he called Yvonne had not moved or done anything visibe. They carrying one of the Coffee houses tables, a third emerged from the store front carried coffee cups and menus. They placed the coffee table right in front of them and the third waiter behaved like he was the owner of the coffee shop and his facial expression reflected, pride and open fear. Wetmouth analyzed the behavior, the body guards and came to the conclusion Rex was a crime lord or something similar. Only they commanded such obedience. The waiters bowed placed the coffee cups and the apparent owner said.” Mr. Schwartz I cannot begin to express my pride and thanks you have chosen my coffee shop, everything you want Sir you name it and I get it.” “Good to know. I would like to have a private conversation right now with this lady.” “Yes Sir.” “Are you a crime syndicate lord?” Wetmouth asked. Yvonne who stood nearby audibly sucked in air, but Rex smiled. “No young lady, this is Union space, not Sin 4. While I am sure we have a few of those here too, they usually don’t like to draw much attention to themselves. Frankly I don’t like that either but we have this part of the lobby for ourselves at the moment.” Wetmouth only now noticed that he was correct, this part of the elevated balcony above the main concourse was void of other beings. She also became aware of at least ten more beings, not all of them human but all immaculate dressed in black suits, blocking the access pints to this elevated spot above the main concourse. The woman, Yvonne said.”I am sorry to interruot, but the Battle ship with your son in law has arrived Sir. They should be debarking within the hour.” “Thank you Yvonne. Is my daughter informed?” “Yes Sir, she is the first in line at the gate.” “Then we give Roy a little time and space to say hello to my daughter and tell them where I am” Wetmouth sipped the coffee and only now realized how hungry and thirsty she had been, her hands were shaking. Rex said to her.” No, Wetmouth I am a business man and much of my business is quite legal.” Wetmouth nodded.” Ah the Union uses a legal system of laws and rules that determine what activity is legal and what is not. The activities not legal are considered to be criminal, right?” “Yes young lady but I know Sin 4 and its culture is what you use as base line. Please do not get upset but despite your mask I am seeing you are quite distraught and hungry. Your outfit is far from immaculate as it usually is with Sojonit Sisters. So why don’t you tell me your troubles?” Wetmouth ignored her caution and simply told the man everything and he listened without interrupting her. She was crying again as she ended and cursed her mask, she could not dry her tears. He leaned forward. “Please don’t be afraid no more. If you let me assist you, I help you become a legal citizen and I take care of your education as well.” A man in military uniform accompanied by an incredibly beautiful blonde girl and a huge black animal approached the table. Rex got up and said. “Wetmouth this is my daughter Monique Masters and that Union Special forces marine is Roy Masters my son in law. Oh and that big black thing that’s Partner his Fury Hound.” They greeted her friendly and either didn’t know what a Sojonit was or did not care and seemed to completely overlook the fact. His daughter hugged and kissed him and then he hugged the muscular man, who was not as tall as Rex, but Wetmouth somehow felt this man was very dangerous and not only because he was a member of the even on Sin 4 famous and feared Union marines. The big animal simply flopped down right next to her and without really thinking she touched it and felt its soft fur and began to pet it. Rex said.”Are you done now with the Marines?” “Never Dad, once a marine always a marine but I will be officially discharged in a few days. My active service time is now over. Now if you excuse me, I promised my Angel to go shopping with her and then we intend to spend some quality time alone. Partner likes your new friend so I leave him here if that’s okay Dad.” “Sure is, have fun you two.” Wetmouth felt jealous of the two. They had everything and a loving father. Rex sat back down.” I am sorry I had to interrupt but I had not seen either of them in two years. That is the reason I came to this fringe world in the first place.” She said.” I am just a stranger they are family. I understand.” The woman Yvonne stepped closer and Wetmouth realized she was there the whole time, and she looked at a PDD. “I just checked with legal, Sir. It isn’t as easy to make the young lady a citizen. She is an unacompanied minor and needs a legal guardian. Technically she is an orphan of non Union origin and would need to report to social services.” He said.” I don’t care if it is easy or difficult I want it done.” “There is this alternative...” She held the PDD before his eyes. Rex glanced at it and then said. “Wetmouth, I am Rex Schwartz. I don’t know if you have heard of me on Sin 4 but I am considered the richest man in the Galaxy and while I must abide by the law like everyone else I usually get things done. I am an Immortal and a little older than 3000 years. I am happily married for almost as long and I assure you I could hire every Sojonit there is for a decade and would not have to cut down on sugar for my coffee. I am telling you all this to assure you I am no threat. I won’t harm you. As you saw I am also a father and a man. Because of this, I c aan not ignore th.e distress you are in of a young woman, a girl crying. Let me help you but I can do so only if you trust me.” He paused to let it sink in. Even Wetmouth had heard of Schwartz Industries as they maintained a call center and a Coin Exchange on Sin 4. She knew of stories other sisters told and it was said that not even the Syndicates dared to mess with them. Her analytical mind realized how incredibly powerful that man had to be and she believed every word he had said. She shivered involuntarily and then said with a weak voice.”Given the lack of viable alternatives, sir. I will I trust you.” He smiled. “Splendid, we will call your mother superior and make sure she is okay with that and then I will adopt you, if that is okay with you. As my daughter you can become a citizen in no time and then we find you the finest tutors and your University of choice.” Category:Stories